


One Morning

by MarchesFor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other, Slow Build, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchesFor/pseuds/MarchesFor
Summary: One morning Sirius Black woke up and realized he was hopelessly in love with Juliette Potter. He hadn't realized what was happening until it had already happened. When had he fallen head over heels for his best friend’s sister?He hadn’t meant for it to happen of course, he figured James wouldn’t be very happy about it.Mostly unedited for now, please forgive my mistakes!
Relationships: Marauders (Harry Potter) & Original Character(s), Marauders (Harry Potter) & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. And Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first fic ever! I had planned on writing a few more chapters before posting this first one, but when I was writing this first chapter I couldn't resist posting right away. Rating and tags will probably change as the story goes on and I hope to post at least once a week. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

When parents send their children off to school they typically say something along the lines of “Be good,” or “See you at winter break!” while smiling brightly and waving from the platform. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter didn’t though. Not to give the misconception that they were cruel parents--their children would fervently disagree with that idea--instead, Euphemia and Fleamont were the kind of parents who gave their children a once over to check for creased clothes and ask, “Are you sure you haven’t forgotten any of your school books?” Then the father would give the son a firm handshake and tell him to make their family proud while the mother pressed a quick lipstick-covered kiss to the daughter’s forehead. After this short exchange the parents sent the children on their way to board the train early, all within five minutes of arriving at the train station half an hour before the train was due to leave

James and Juliette Potter hadn’t expected much more from their parents. Being on the older side, Euphemia and Fleamont had never really had the energy or time to run around with their children when they were growing up. They had given up trying to have children after they were about 35 years old, but were surprised, much to their family’s pleasure, with twins. On March 27th, 1960, Euphemia gave birth to a little boy and a little girl at age 40. Eleven years and just over 5 months later she stood on the platform of King’s Cross Station to send her children off to Hogwarts. James and Juliette knew their parents were rather busy people, but they never doubted their parents' love for them.

The twins watched their parents leaving platform 9 ¾ through the tall brick column for a moment. James passed his new leather book bag to his sister before grabbing their matching burgundy trunks. As he made his way towards one of the middle train carriages, Juliette shouldered her brother’s bag on the same arm her own book bag rested on. She quickly followed after him, not wanting to get separated in the growing crowd.

“Is this one good?” James asked rhetorically. He poked his head into an empty compartment a few doors down from where they had entered and stepped in. Juliette took a seat on one of the red cushioned benches while James set one trunk on the floor and tiptoed to push the other trunk up on the wire rack above the opposite seat. 

“Do you think there’ll be many other first years?” Juliette questioned. She shifted to peer out the window at the platform of witches and wizards hugging their parents, siblings, and greeting friends. 

“Dad said there were nearly 200 people in his year at Hogwarts!” James said with a grin. He settled in the seat across from Juliette and grabbed his bag from her outstretched arm. 

“Oh, Merlin,” she groaned, “That’s so many names to remember.”

James laughed at this, “You don’t have to remember everyone’s name, I don’t think anyone would hold it against you if it took you a couple years to get all their names right.”

“Yeah, more like seven years,” Juliette sighed. She reached into her bag to pull out one of the books they had bought while shopping for classes the month prior. She sat back and began reading, leaving James to shuffle through his unorganized bag and entertain himself.

Four and one third pages later a gentle knock came from the door of their compartment. A shorter dark blond boy with untamed hair (not unlike her brother’s when their mother was away on trips with her friends) popped his head in through the door frame. Juliette closed her book to look up at them, keeping her place in the book with her finger. The dark blond boy clutched a scratched up luggage to his chest.

“Would you mind if we join you?” He asked timidly, cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

Another boy with shaggy copper hair came into view behind the blond boy. He was significantly taller and wore the type of neat sweater her mother would have bought James for Christmas.

“Yes, of course, we have room for more,” James gave them friendly smiles.

“I’m Juliette Potter, that's my brother James,” Juliette introduced them as the boys shoved their luggage on the racks. Well tried to. The blond boy struggled for a second before the taller boy offered his assistance. Unlike James, the taller boy didn’t have a need to stand on his toes to reach the rack. When he reached up for a second time, the sleeves of his sweater slipped down a little and revealed faint scars running down and across

“I’m Remus. Lupin,” The tall boy responded.

The other boy took a seat next to James, “I’m Peter Pettigrew, it’s nice to meet you. Are you first year too?”

“We are,” James sat up straighter in excitement and Remus took the seat next to Juliette. “I’ve been looking forward to Hogwarts since Mum and Dad started telling us stories about it!”

“Do you know many other people?” Remus asked, “Peter and I just met on the platform.”

Peter blushed at this. “I accidentally ran my luggage trolley into him when I was coming onto the platform with my mum.” James couldn’t hold back a soft snort at this.

“More like you ran your luggage trolley over me,” Remus teased. “Really, I’m fine though, no need to feel bad. I probably shouldn’t have been standing so close to the gate.”

“Quite the meet cute,” Juliette grinned. Remus and Peter laughed in agreement.

The four of them chatted for a few minutes more and seemed to get along with one another quite well for eleven-year-olds who had just introduced themselves. Another boy stepped into the compartment, the final call for boarding blew from the train whistles as soon as the four first years turned to look at the new boy, almost as if they had been cued by his presence. Black curls, very similar to James’, were kept short and slicked back. 

“Hope you don’t mind me joining the party, I didn’t want to sit with my annoying older cousins,” Peter and James scooted over as he carelessly tossed his trunk up onto the rack with the rest of their luggage. The boy took the seat by the window next to James and across from Juliette.

“The more the merrier,” James nodded, “I’m James.”

“Sirius,” the new boy grinned in response, “Thanks, Mate.”

Remus, Peter, and Juliette took turns introducing themselves to the newcomer, each of them exchanging friendly smiles. 

The train’s whistle blew one last time before the train lurched forward. And away they went, off to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Sirius, Remus, Peter,” Juliette repeated in her head. She figured it wouldn’t leave a very good impression if she couldn’t remember the names of the first people she introduced herself to. She turned back to her book, deciding to let the boys talk amongst each other and find a way to entertain themselves.

It was nearly two hours later when Juliette looked up from her book again. Peter had moved to sit on the bench Remus and herself sat on. He earnestly watched the card game James and Sirius had started playing. James’ bag was laid between them and both of them had a leg pulled up on the seat, their sides towards the back of the bench so they could face one another. A stack of the red muggle cards Juliette had gifted James with on their 11th birthday sat on the mostly flattened bag and each boy held cards spread between their thumbs. 

Remus had also pulled a book out to read. “What book are you reading?” Juliette asked.

He turned the book to show her it’s cover, “The Phantom Tollbooth, the lady at the bookstore told Dad it was a muggle book.”

“Are you enjoying it?” 

“It’s quite interesting if for a muggle book. What about your book? I think my Dad has a copy of that laying around.”

“Mm, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , it’s a classic. Mum said I might not like it but I’m determined to prove her wrong.” Remus chuckled. 

“Well I think I’ll have a kip now, we have a lot of time before we arrive.” Remus tucked his book into a worn satchel before curling up into the seat, using the satchel as a pillow.

“Would you like to join the game?” Sirius offered, “We tried getting Pettigrew to join but he insisted he’d be shoddy at it.”

Juliette smiled but shook her head, “That’s alright, I’ll just read.”

Another hour or so passed before Remus woke up. “Have a good nap?” James asked, “Your hair certainly looks it.” He then patted his own hair to make sure Remus’ bedhead hadn’t affected his own mop of hair.

“James, don’t be rude,” Juliette repremained. 

“Oh, it’s alright, I’d rather someone told me than walk into the school looking like a mess.” assured Remus, who combed his fingers through his hair.

“No!” Sirius cried, startling the others.

James only laughed in response, “I win again.”

“There’s no way you could have won this stupid game so many times, you have to be cheating!”

“No, he’s always been annoyingly good at games,” Juliette shook her head sadly.

“Well then I think I’m done,” Sirius huffed, “Anyone want to play any other game?”

“Our family friends just taught me a new muggle game called Old Maid over the summer?” Remus suggested.

Everyone shrugged in agreement, not able to think of any other suggestions. James shuffled the deck before a kind looking woman popped her head into their compartment.

“Any sweets from the trolley, Dears?” She asked.

James dug into his pocket for a galleon, “Five chocolate wands, please.” He stood to exchange the money for candy while Remus began passing the cards out. 

“One for everyone,” James said, passing the chocolate around. He received a chorus of thanks in return. The next four hours passed by as a blur of excitement and laughter, the five new students genuinely enjoying spending time with each other.

An older student with light hair knocked and entered. “Hello, Sirius,” She interrupted, “I wanted to let you know now would be a good time to change into your school robes.”

She eyed the others, “I’m glad to see you’ve made new _acquaintances_ in your year… We’ll see you later.” She flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder and left the compartment.

“Narcissa, one of my annoying cousins,” Sirius rolled his eyes, “She’s a fourth year.”

“Mate, if you think cousins are annoying, trust me, twin are much worse,” James patted Sirius’ shoulder.

“Hey!” Juliette reached to swat at James, “Your cousin was right though, we should change soon anyways.” She set her cards down and pulled her robes from her inside her book bag. 

“Are you going to finish your chocolate?” Sirius asked as she stood.

She snorted at him, “You can have it.” Sirius grinned and snatched it from her seat. He broke the end of her chocolate wand in four to share with the other boys, “Thanks,” they called as she left. Juliette had a deep feeling that these would be her friends for the rest of their lives. And she wasn’t opposed to that thought at all.


	2. Happy Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to let y’all know that I don’t support JKR’s views at all because I am also a part of the LGBTQ+ community and I don’t think anyone should support her views because they’re flat out disrespectful.
> 
> My writing is also pretty rough because I usually write at night when I’m groggy, but I do my best! Thanks for reading

When they finally arrived at their destination, all five of the new friends were struck with awe. They had been instructed to leave their trunks on the train which would be collected by the elves. After they made their way off the train, the first year students were called over to the water’s edge where a staggered line of rickety looking wooden canoes sat afloat. They walked down a worn stone that faded into muddy grass just a few feet from the shore. 

An exceptionally tall man introduced himself as Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. “Well alrighty then, pile into the boats now!” Hagrid smiled cheerfully.

Most of the students, Juliette and James included, stuck with the friends they had made on the train. The Potter twins and their three new friends picked one of the boats further out from the shore. Remus stepped in first, lunging across the water to avoid wetting his shoes. James went next, struggling a little more than Remus, but making it into the boar successfully. When he had sat down, James stuck a hand out over the bow pf the canoe to help Juliette cross. With one hand she pulled her robes up so they wouldn’t skim the water, and the other grasped her brother’s. She was definitely too short to make it. She did her best to extended her right leg over the water, trying to place her foot inside the boat without having to step in water or do the splits. 

Just as she thought she would make it, a small wave rocked the boat and knocked Juliette’s knee down into the six inch deep water. Her knee sunk down into the mud and soaked nearly her entire leg. Juliette groaned and swung her other leg across the water ro step in the boat. James and Remus didn’t bother hiding their snickers as she shook water out of her wet shoe, earning viscous glares from the shorter Potter. 

Peter sighed, knowing he wouldn’t make the crossing either. Instead of attempting it, Peter simply pulled his robes above his knee and stepped into the cold water. 

Sirius, on the other hand, took this as a challenge. “Clear away from this edge,” he grinned at the others, walking backwards to where the stone pathway ended. 

Juliette shook her head in amusement and Sirius took a running start to launch himself towards the boat. Students who had already or were in the process of loading, paused what they were doing to watch the curly haired boy. A few cheered when he landed face first in the boat, stomach across Juliette’s lap and a wild arm around Remus’ shoulder. The boat rocked a little but remained in place for the most part. He received a pat on the shoulder from James while Juliette laughed softly and rolled him off of her lap. 

Remus took the front most seat, and James and Juliette sat together behind him, leaving the last bench to Peter and Sirius

“That’s everyone then! I think so,” Hagrid murmured the last part to himself and glanced back on the land quickly. “Off we go!” Scattered gasps came from students as the boats launched themselves across the body of water. When they crossed under a long stone bridge, murmurs erupted across all of the boats at the beautiful sight of the grand stone castle.

“Bloody hell, this gorgeous,” James whispered to Juliette. The castle was exactly how it had been described by their parents. Tall towers and thick stone walls all around. Ivy climbed up portions of the walls and a multitude of windows were scattered across the walls to let natural light in. 

“What are you doing?” Peter squeaked from the seat behind the twins. They turned around to see Sirius was slowly standing up from his seat.

“I just want a better view!” Sirius grinned deviously. James laughed and joined him.

“The two of you are going to tip us over!” Juliette cried.

“Oh loosen up, Ettie,” James insisted. The boys spread their arms out to catch the wind, cheering gleefully at the breeze. 

“Er, I think it’d be best if the two of you sat down,” Hagrid called from a few boats over. He was sharing a canoe with a red haired girl and a stoic black haired boy. The girl and Hagrid both had furrowed brows of worry.

“Come on, Potter,” Sirius ignored Hagrid and spoke to James instead, “Let’s move to the front.”

“No!” Juliette complained. Unfortunately, Juliette was right in her warnings. Sirius lost his balance and the boat rocked, causing James to lose his balance as well. The five friends let out shouts of shock as the boat rocked harshly a few more times before tipping them over the side and into the frigid water. 

“Black!” Juliette shrieked, “I told you two not to do that!” Sirius and Remus made quick work of flipping the boat back over and the group climbed back in.

“Oh no, this isn’t good at all,” Hagrid said. He fumed over them the moment the boats touched the bank of their docking point. “You’re all soaked! Professor McGonagall is goin’ ta be furious at me.”

“And why exactly is that, Mr. Hagrid?” All heads whipped around to a middle aged witch. She stood tall with greying brown hair pulled back in a tight bun.

“Well, er, you see,” Hagrid fumbled over his words.

“We’re sorry, Ma’am,” Juliette stepped in, she didn’t want to see Hagrid get in trouble for what had happened to them. “Our boat tipped over because it’s windy and we all got soaked. No one was hurt though.”

The witch looked the five of them over with a “Hm,” and gave Juliette a short nod. “I see, I hope you’ll not make this a habit, Ms…?”

“Potter,” Juliette said quickly.

“Potter,” the witch mused, “Well, we’ll see to it that these old boats are replaced. And Hagrid has been asking for a boat dock to be added. I believe it’s high time we honor his request.”

“I, er, suppose we should add a limit to students per boat too?” Hagrid chimed in sheepishly.

After a flick of her wand in the direction of the soaked first years, the witch addressed all of the students. “Welcome, I’m Professor McGonagall, your transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’ll be escorting you to the Great Hall where you will each be sorted into your houses. Come along now.”

The first years fell into line behind McGonagall. They followed her up the short, worn, dirt path. The wind nipped at Juliette’s nose and whipped her long dark hair across her face. James and Remus had walked ahead of her, caught up in some conversation about the last quidditch world cup. Sirius fell into step next to Juliette and they walked in silence for the most part. Peter had also come up on the other side of Juliette, trailing behind them just slightly. 

“Do you have a clue what house you’d like to be in?” Sirius asked after a quite moment of walking.

“Dad and Mum were both Gryffindor’s, I certainly wouldn’t mind being in the same house as them.” Juliette mused. James turned back to look at them.

“I’m entirely sure I want to be in Gryffindor!” He chimed in, “It’s the house for the courageous and determined after all!”

“I think Gryffindor sounds fun for sure,” Peter agreed.

Juliette shrugged at them, “I’m really just glad to be here, regardless of what house I’m sorted into.”

“Mm, you strike me as more of a Hufflepuff,” Sirius told Juliette.

“What’s wrong with Hufflepuff?” Remus asked, “They’re loyal and hard workers.”

“Well I can’t disagree with Ettie’s point, I’m just excited we’re here,” James said. “What house are you thinking, Black?”

Disregarding James’ question, Sirius spoke to Juliette again. “So, do you go by Ettie?”

James laughed, “I call her that because I know it annoys her.”

“Well maybe I should be calling you Ettie instead,” Sirius gave her the same devious grin he had on the boat.

“He called me that when we were little because he was daft and couldn’t say my name properly,” Juliette shot back, a glare fixated on James. While she always claimed to be annoyed with this title, she found the nickname rather endearing when it came from her brother. 

They entered the castle through a large stone arch before stopping and crowding in front of a set of tall wooden double doors. 

Professor McGonagall waited a moment for the rest of the first years to find a place on the landing and steps in front of the door. She stood between the students and the doors as she spoke,”Wait here for a moment while I let the headmaster know you are here.” She exited the area to the right of where they stood and the kids went back to their conversations. 

Just a few minutes later Professor McGonagall announced, “We are ready for you.”

The doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal the four long tables lined with older students. At the end of the room sat another long table, perpendicular to the student’s tables, line with teachers. In front of the teacher’s table sat a wood stool and a worn-looking leather hat.

Per Professor McGonagall’s instructions, the new students filed into the hall in two adjacent lines. James stood next to Juliette, squeezing her hand tightly. They all cheered as the sorting hat sang about each of Hogwarts’ houses and the traits it would suit. McGonagall then pulled out a long piece of parchment, the kind Juliette had seen her father working on in his office at home.

Sirius Black was the first of her new friends to be called by the professor for sorting. When the hat was placed upon his head it took several moments longer the it had on the students before him to decide. At the hats booming announcement of “GRYFFINDOR!” Juliette noted the few disappointed sounding murmurs coming from the Slytherin table. Nevertheless, Juliette cheered and clapped for Sirius as he proudly made his way over the loud table of red clad Gryffindors.

Some students later, the red haired girl Juliette noticed was riding with Hagrid was called to be sorted. “Lily Evans,”Juliette thought to herself, trying to store the name away in her mind. She was sorted into Gryffindor too. Remus was the last of the L’s to be sorted, his mouth turned up into a wide grin as he sat next to Sirius.

Eventually, after a few more names, it was Peter’s turn to be sorted. Much like Sirius, the hat spent a little more time on Peter’s head than most. Ultimately though, Peter seemed pleased to be placed in Gryffindor with their friends. Right after Peter was James. James didn’t seem at all nervous as he made his way up to the store. The hat sat on James’ head for exactly two seconds before announcing “GRYFFINDOR!” Juliette gave him a thumbs up as he looked her way, a large smile on his face.

“Juliette Potter,” McGonagall called.

Juliet made her way to the front, when she looked around she noticed all of the older students smiling. They all seemed so excited to be at Hogwarts.

She sat on the stool, Juliet felt a surge of determination go through her. That hat was placed on her head and she felt an intrusion to her thoughts. 

“Hm, I think you would do well in Hufflepuff, your loyalty to those you love makes you who you are,” the sorting hat mused.

“I want to be with my brother and friends though,” Juliette insisted internally.

“I suppose that very loyalty is what will make you unhappy with any choice than GRYFFINDOR!”

Juliette understood why every student has been grinning ear to ear when they were sorted. It felt like everything made sense in the world as they were welcomed into their new house. 

*

After a long night of feasting, the students were led to their common rooms and dorms by their Head girl and Head boy. Before going up to her dorm with the rest of the girls, Juliet ran to throw a hug around James’ shoulders.

“This is all so crazy isn’t it?”James asked. “Being here, I mean.

“Crazy, but I love it,” Juliette confirmed. “I’ll write Mum and Dad a quick letter before bed. I love you, James, goodnight.”

“Love you too, ‘night. Oh, and meet me here at the stairs for breakfast at 8, okay?”

“Will do,” she smiled and waved. James watched a moment as his sister ran to catch up with the other girls. Hogwarts seemed scary, it was a new place and it certainly wasn’t small, but he had her. The friends he has made seemed to be people Juliette liked and could grow to trust, and her intuition was usually never wrong. Usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha why do I feel like my writing is so awkward, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
